Beside You
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: Will Paul ever confess to his friend, Stephanie his love to her or will he let her slip away.
1. From A Far

"Come on Steph!" Paul said annoyed.

"I'll be out in a second." Stephanie said.

"Everyone is waiting outside for you."

"I know."

 _"I swear she takes forever. I love her but i'll never tell her that."_ Paul thought. "I'm going to the car. Hurry up."

Paul has to be used to this already. Ever since he met her she was at least five minutes late. He always had to take notes for her in college and cover for her. They were as close as ever. But being just friends lately was cutting deep for him. A month after they became roommates feelings started to grow for her and he was scared to screw up this wonderful friendship up if she didn't like him in that way. Also her boyfriend Eric causes some issues. He didn't like her rooming with him but Stephanie told him that he was a big part in her life and he has to suck it up. But that didn't mean Paul couldn't love her from a far.

"Where's Stephanie?" Erin asked.

"I'll give you two guesses." Dirk said.

Erin scoffed. "Is she still getting ready?"

Paul nodded his head. "Everything has to be perfect." Paul said.

"We are going to be so late for the movie." Michelle said.

After ten minutes Stephanie came running out the door and jumped into the car. "Took you long enough." Jarred said.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time." Stephanie said.

Thanks to Michelle's driving they made it just in the nick of time. They got their tickets for "If I Stay" with the guys complaining but it was girls pick. Then after the movie they went to the club. Paul had to watch Stephanie with Eric when he showed up. _"I wish I was yours."_ Paul thought as he took a drink of his beer.

Stephanie was smiling and giggling at Eric. _"At least she's happy."_ Paul grimaced

But that was far from the truth. They looked happy but from in the inside Stephanie was dying and wanted to get away from him. Eric wasn't the nice guy Paul knew at all. Eric was a rough guy and got pissed easily. He would lash out on Stephanie mostly. Paul couldn't watch anymore. He decided to go home. Jarred caught up with him. "Hey, What's the matter? Where you going?" He asked.

"It's nothing Jarred. Really." Paul said stoic.

"If it's nothing then why are you leaving. I saw you looking at them. You love her don't you?" Jarred asked blunt.

Paul looked at the ground. "If I say anything I will screw everything up." Paul said sadly.

"I have experience with this dude. If I never said anything to Michelle, I would never have found the one for me. Just think about it. Okay?" Jarred encouraged.

Paul nodded his head as he stepped into the cab. He never felt like this before. Physically he can demolish a tank but mentally and emotionally he was drained. Right when he got home he went straight to bed and his mind wandered all night.

* * *

In the morning Paul woke up to find Stephanie cooking. "Hey." Paul said with a smile.

Stephanie smiled back. "Hey."

Paul noticed the small bruise on her neck and another on her arm. He quizzically stared at them. "What happened Steph?" He asked as he touched her arm.

Stephanie quickly pulled away. "It's nothing. I just fell." She responded.

Paul just shrugged. "Well, you are very clumsy." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah..." Stephanie paused.

"Why did you leave last night. I thought you were having fun." She asked.

"Oh I just got tired." Paul said scrunching up his nose.

"Did you see anybody that you liked at the club." Stephanie asked.

"I saw one person in particular." He said. _"It was you." He thought._

"Did you get her number?" She asked

"I already have it." He said slyly.

"So do you think your going to go out with her?"

"Nah. I think she already has a boyfriend." He said sadly.

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

 _"She has no clue. I can stare into her eyes all day. Her legs are to die for and her body...GOD! Everything about her is perfect. If Eric ever screws up...I don't care... I gotta take a chance. He is so lucky to have all of her. I need to stop thinking about this. I'm her friend. Nothing else. But I wish I was beside you. I wish I was yours to hold." He thought._

"Paul...Paul... Paul" Stephanie said.

"Yeah?" Paul said.

"You kinda zoned out." Stephanie giggled.

"You know Steph if you ever need someone i'm here anytime."

"I know Paul. You're an awesome friend! Some days I don't know if I can cope with things but then I come home and you always cheer me up."

"I'm glad that at least somebody does. But what about Eric?"

"He does sometimes. But with you it's all the time." Stephanie said with a smile.

 _"Maybe, just maybe she likes me more than just a friend." He thought._


	2. Intervention

Two weeks later

Paul sat on the couch relaxing. His mind wandered absently. He hadn't taken any thought about Stephanie mentioning the thing about Eric till now. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Lately he had been watching them together even though it pained him.

The door opening and closing knocked him out of his thoughts. Paul got up and went searching for Stephanie. He had missed some company on his day off. "Steph?" He called out.

She didn't answer. Something was up and he was determined to find out what because this wasn't her at all. Especially if she had a bad day. Paul had noticed lately that she had been coming home like this for a couple of days now. He had also noticed the heavy make up. It was like she was trying to cover something up. She blew off his questions with half assed answers. Tonight he was going to get to the bottom of it. He heard her bedroom door softly shut because it rattled every time she shut it. He knocked on her door and said "Steph, Let me in. Please."

"Just go away." She replied.

"No, you have not been yourself lately. What's the matter? You can tell me anything." Paul said worried.

"There's nothing to tell you. You don't need to fret over me." She said a little annoyed.

"Steph, we have been friends for six years. I know you better than you know yourself. I can see stuff that you don't think I can see. Come on Steph just open up. Please."

"Please just go away."

"You know that i'm not going to. I can be just as stubborn as you princess. Don't make me get the key." He snickered.

He absently heard the click of the lock and saw the door opened a little. "Thank you. Now spill it." Paul said

Stephanie didn't look at him. As he looked at her, he could see the make up rubbing off. He saw the lite dark black and blue mark. It was clearly evident that it was a bruise. He reached for her cheek and used his thumb to lightly rub it off. "Steph, what happened and why are you trying to cover it up?"

Stephanie immediately ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. "It better have not have been Eric! Has that fucker hit you? Don't lie to me Steph. I have been watching how he treats you lately."

Stephanie stayed quiet behind the door. That was all he needed for confirmation. Paul started to rant about him. "...I can surely tell you he's an amazing little actor. Whether if its in public or in private Steph it's not right! Especially with the woman I love..." Paul said without thinking.

 _"WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! FUCK!"_ Paul thought.

Stephanie slowly opened the door in shock. "You love me?" Stephanie asked barely above a whisper.

"Steph, to be honest I always have." Paul said looking into her eyes.

"No one has ever said that to me. All people tell me is that i'm trash. I'm ugly. That don't deserve to be loved. That i'll never get a husband." She said as hot tears threatened to fall.

Paul took her into his arms. "See Paul, you don't know everything. I hide a lot."

Paul released her. "Steph, look at me. All of those people are what they say you are. I truly believe that you're the most beautiful woman on the planet. You deserve to be loved. All of those people tried to bring you down but you're still standing here."

"Before I met you. I was a mess. I put on a front all these years. College really changed my life and to be completely honest. You're the only reason why i'm still here in this world. I've had some bad thoughts but everything changes when i'm with you. You always make me laugh and smile every chance you got. I really owe you a lot."

Paul stood amazed and dumbfounded. He looked straight into her eyes. "You're never going to loose me. From this moment on I promise to be here whenever you need me."

"Eric is going to be so pissed." She said terrified.

"That little fucker is going away for a long time."

"Paul NO!"

"Why are you trying to protect him?"

Stephanie looked into his eyes terrified. "Steph what has he said to you?"

She didn't want to answer him. "Steph?"

She looked at the floor. "He told me that if I left him, told anybody, or called the cops he would hurt me ten times worse. I'm going to get it for sure now."

"Oh my god Steph! That's it! I'm calling the police. I don't care what you say."

"NO!" She yelled.

She jumped up and tried to grab the phone but she was to late. Paul ran and locked himself in his room and made the call. As he walked out of his room Steph was pacing the floor. "I'm sorry Steph but you don't deserve any of this. I care about you and I meant what I said earlier. I LOVE YOU!"

"You don't know what he's capable of Paul. Not by one bit!"

"I'll be here to protect you. I don't have all these muscles for nothing."

He held onto her to try to calm her down. "They will be here any minute now."

Stephanie was shaking. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope so Paul."

Fifteen minutes later the police showed up. Paul answered the door. "Hello officers. Come in."

He read their badges. "What seems to be the problem?" Officer Bradstone said.

Paul told them and had them follow him to the living room. Stephanie's mind was racing. Every scenario played in her head. SHe was about ready to puke how nervous she was. Officer Jack took pictures for evidence and started to ask her some questions. "Miss. McMahon how long has Eric Landcaster been physically harming you?"

"I can't do this."

Paul came around and sat next to her. "Yes you can. I know you can."

He started to rub her back affectionately. No one has ever done that for her. She was a little shocked and jumped at his touch. But it was all she needed to calm her down a little. She finally answered. "A month after we started to date."

"WHAT!?" Paul said.

Stephanie looked at him sadly. "How long have you been dating Eric Landcaster, Miss. McMahon?"

"A year."

"When did he last hit you?"

"About an hour ago."

Paul was getting heated but he had to keep his anger in check because if he didn't he would march straight to his house and beat him to a bloody pulp. After many more questions, Stephanie reluctantly gave them his address. "Don't worry Miss. McMahon. We got all that we need to put him away for years." Officer Bradstone reassured.

She nodded but she still wasn't going to believe it until she sees it. Paul leaded them to the door. "Have a nice time arresting that son of a bitch."

"Oh we will. Any woman beater deserves it!" Officer Jack replied.

"Goodnight Officers." Paul shouted as they got into the cruiser.

He shut the door and locked it. Stephanie was still a nervous wreck. Paul came over and tried everything to calm her down but she rejected him as everything became her worst reality. "Everything is going to be alright now. Calm down." He said sweetly.

"I can't Paul. I just can't!"

Paul comforted her and finally tried to rub her back again. The soothing motions calmed her stomach and her nerves. She started to feel a little bad. "I'm sorry Paul."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Like I said. I'm always going to be here for you."

Deep down inside it was driving him nuts. He had laid his heart out and she wasn't responding. He understood though. But by morning he would be in prison, letting Stephanie sleep a little sounder. A little while later Paul had completely taken her mind off of everything. One of his magic tricks with her. Stephanie looked him in his eyes. "I feel that you're a little irritated. What's up?"

"It's really not important right now."

Stephanie realized the only thing that could bother him now is his feelings towards her. "Paul, I think you loving me is actually really important right now."

He blushed. "I love you too. But my past has caused some big issues. Are you ready for everything that I throw at you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been by your side ever since I met you."

"Too me, you're a dream. It's like I always have to pinch myself when i'm around you to wake up. I've thought about you but then thought that you are too good for me." She said heavy hearted.

"Steph to be honest you're perfect! In every way! Try to forget those assholes who put you down. Believe me when I say this. You're actually my light. The reason why I love to make you laugh and smile is because it cheers me up. When you come home all I wanna do is see how your day went, whether good or bad. And for the love of god, I LOVE YOU! and for those people who couldn't see it for themselves. Fuck'em! THey never deserved your tome in the first place."

Stephanie smiled the biggest smile that she had ever had in her life. "See there it is. There's that beautiful smile." Paul said grinning.

"You're such a charmer Levesque. But that's one thing I love about you."

Stephanie got the courage to close the distance between them. She looked into his beautiful crimson eyes and got lost. Paul lowered his head and their lips were just barely touching. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. All of a sudden they slowly locked lips into a torrid kiss. Paul was giddy inside. _"I can't believe this is actually happening. She's like an angel."_ Paul thought.

As they broke they just looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
